The Legend of Zelda: Dark Rising
by ChronosSoujourner
Summary: Dark Link has dragged his carcass to the surface to take his revenge upon Link and the rest of the sages, pairings later to be named. Please don't flame this is my first fanfic. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter I: Dark Reincarnation

_**Disclaimer:** What else have I got to say except that I probably would have made a game out of this instead of written a story about it instead._

**The Legend of Zelda: Dark Rising**

**Chapter I: Dark Reincarnation**

_Fuck its dark. My body is fading fast and I have yet to find a body to take over. If it weren't for that damn boy, I wouldn't be in this mess. Hell, if I wasn't summoned by __Ganondorf__, I wouldn't be in this damn mess. I don't know how long it has been since I've left that godforsaken temple. It feels like yesterday, though I know it's been at least __a good three or four years__ of dragging my dissipating carcass out of that deep-ass lake and into the __Hyrule__ fields. __Fuckin__' goddesses have forgotten me. Was it not them that they wanted to test their first chosen one against only to throw me away into a forever dark abyss? Was it not I that was summoned against my will to do other's biddings? Damn them all to hell, I would've gladly taken being nonexistent over my current status. __Born from the depths of the netherworlds my ass, fuck __them,__ I was born from the forever lasting power of the goddesses themselves. __Foolish mortals and their damn stories._

_I__ even heard a story that almost made me laugh, if it weren't for the fact that I have no mouth. Oh I almost forgot__ my name is……. Well I have no name, but everyone just calls me shadow or in other words "Dark Link". I'll have my revenge, oh yes I will. He could have killed me but no, he decided that if I were unconscious that it would be good enough. Huh? What's this? I seemed to stumble onto a rotting corpse. It must have died…. Around the same time I abandoned the water temple. Let's see who this might be. He looks familiar…….Oh! __oh__ yes, this is just what I have been waiting for. __The perfect vessel to fuse my fading existence.__ Then, I will have my revenge._

The dark specter trailed its grisly hand across the face of the fallen gerudo king. The body of both creatures lit aflame in a fiery ball of black fire that dared to swallow anyone it entices as its flames licked at the two. A lone figure stood amidst the flames, and the flames were extinguished with a wave of the figures arm. A few black embers lay among the new being.

It was dressed in a black tunic with a few alterations to a traditional tunic. Some features included that it had a thin, flexible, black plate mail across the chest and a black shoulder plate with a silver trim that ran down to the elbow of the left shoulder. The hat had an unrecognizable crest on the front with a golden trim decorated with the insignia for the triforce. The creature had blood red eyes, a smirk played on it's face with small canines pointing outwards, dark grey skin, black hair with red tips, a strange white pattern that started on the left side of it's face and continued throughout the rest of it's body. On it's back it had two swords, one on to be pulled from the back of his left shoulder and a slightly smaller but more ominous looking sword horizontally placed on the lower back next to it's hip.

"Oh yes they will pay, the goddesses, the sages, the princess, but most importantly, the hero of time….. Link. You here that Link, I'm coming for you. I will succeed and everyone will know my name, not as Dark Link or Shadow or servant boy. They will know me as Asesino Tenebrosio (Spanish for Assassin Dark, but in Japanese it would be Dark Assassin)."

* * *

_I will go after those damn sages first, everyone has a weakness and I will exploit it. The minute they start to doubt anything at all, like an assassin, I will silently possess them with my newfound power. __Hahahaha__, that is funny, I've never been able to make my own decisions before and this time I'm not going to do what that foolish __Ganondorf__ had done and send six giant possessed creatures to guard what needs to be guarded. No, I will send many creatures that will spawn from the same hell from which I came from. _

_I will create them from scratch. Who needs size when you have power and speed? Now which sage to go after first? I could just get the princess, but that would be a mistake. I should complete my plans so that it would be impossible to stop me. I don't want to control the world, I just want revenge and the best way to get revenge on Link and the sages is to have them to turn against one another. __So that either way I win._

_It's boring without Link around. Ever since I became the forest sage all I do is explore the temple, collect books and read, __or meditate. I miss him, his smile, his gentle caring eyes, his determined stoic face, his large __bice__…… well I guess I'm getting a little carried away. No one ever visits me and I only talk to Link every couple of days. Last time I talked to him, he sounded depressed that he couldn't find __Navi__. I'm going to tell him the next time I see him that Navi is most likely dead, no fairy can survive that much dark or depressing energy, I just can't break his heart though as Navi was his second friend he ever made. The last quest he was on took place in the land of __Termina_

_Right now he's resting at the Lon __Lon__ ranch. I don't know why, but I always seem upset or was I jealous? Whatever, anyways, I always seem to be upset whenever Link mentions __Malon's__ name or Zelda, or any other girl for that matter. Maybe I'm being selfish and I'm just lonely all by myself. Sometimes I have moments where this creepy place makes me breakdown and cry until I go outside into the Sacred Meadow and remember that I have a job to do. Right now this would be one of those moments. I'm resting my head against the soft lush grass that never seems to grow or wither, just like my eternal body._

_So the forest sage __is already doubting__ herself. It's a good thing that early on in my life since I couldn't communicate through word of mouth that I developed a way to know what a person is thinking or is trying to say by the subtle movements, facial expressions, or other such things. Damn I may have to take this slowly. I have to observe all these sages to figure out how to go about this._

The dark figure that hid in the background of the Sacred Meadow was engulfed in a black flame. Out of the flame came a small green haired girl in a green tunic. The only difference with the girl lying out in the meadow and this girl was that this girl was semi transparent, giving her a ghostly look.

"Where is he?" asked a voice in the background.

"Hmm?" Saria sat up from her spot on the ground.

"I…I never got a chance to tell him I loved him," the voice appeared in front of Saria sobbing instead of way back behind her.

"Who are you?" The transparent figure raised its head to reveal an identical clone of her.

"I'm you."

"But how?"

"I'm your conscience or your inner thoughts." The transparent girl walked up to Saria and stood behind her while holding her shoulders.

"You love him, but he doesn't care. You're his best friend, yet he's not here. He promised to come back soon, but how soon was it when it took him several years to visit his friend. He had time for others and left you in this prison. Your duty? Are you sure that he didn't just imprison you here? You could have just as easily left your post. When has Saria of the Kokiri ever believed in destiny?"

Saria listened to what the voice was telling her, yet she tried hard to anything the apparition was saying, but the more the ghostly figure continued the more furious she became at Link. Silent tears streamed down her face as the ghost kept repeating the same thing over and over like a mantra. Too deep into her thoughts, Saria failed to notice the specter's hands trace over her eyes while they glowed a strange dark purple.

_Even if that damn Link gets past the __gaurds__, how will he rescue someone that wants to destroy him? Now I will keep her in a time suspended __cocoon until the other sages are dealt with and she is needed._

With a feeling of triumph, Asesino transformed back into himself and created a portal that appeared in the meadow and dragged the girl with him into the black empty hole.

* * *

Link had spent his week slaving over at the Lon Lon ranch, so that he wouldn't seem like a lazy bum or take advantage of Malon's generosity. Link stood still for a minute and looked towards the sky as dark clouds started to form, but they did not look like they were going to cause any rainfall, but it looked more like a sign of more ominous things to come.

Link was never one to talk, in fact he tried as hard as posible to avoid talking by either giving one or two word anwers or he would make gestures to signify what he was trying to say. The only person that he talked to was Saria. If anything ever happened to her he would die just to be with her. He wanted to so badly to tell her that he loved her, but was afraid that it might ruin their relationship and Link really valued the very few friends he had in this world. Hell, he wasn't that close to anyone else. After he rescued Zelda, they went their separate ways.

Link became a traveler that was hired to do odd jobs on the way while he searched for his friend Navi, while Zelda married off to a prince thus allowing her to gain full control of the throne. Link did not notice the red headed woman trying to get his attention until she plucked one of his hairs.

"Hey fairy boy, what are ya lookin' at?"

"Nothing Malon, I was just thinking is all."

"Really? I didn't take you as much of a thinker, but then again your just full of suprises, huh fairy boy?"

"I think I have to go now," said Link staring off into the distance noticing the ominous smoke surrounding Death Mountain, something that he had not seen since he fought Volvagia, which still brought up some painful memories of having to behead his cursed pet.

"Aww really? You just got here a few days ago."

"I'll come back, just as soon as I investigate whats going on and if I'm gone longer than expected, then I shall return here to tell you deal?"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise fairy boy."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"I should, but I won't," giggled Malon

* * *

"So where is your sworn brother?" 

"Where is he?"

"Yes that is what I asked."

"He is protecting the lands like a man of his stature should, goro."

"Are you sure, in your time of dire need?"

"This creature has been terrorizing you and your people for weeks," _Just a little longer. The more my mindless drone attacks and the less we see of Link, the more discouraged the sage will become. He will become bitter and I will capitalize in his time of doubt._

"I know he will come, goro."

"If he wanted to come he would've done it the first week would he not?"

"...Just have faith, he will come." The voice that was speaking to the goron sage hid himself well as he projected his voice from all directions of the large cavern.

"Maybe he has forgotten you, maybe he doesn't care, maybe... he's not the man you thought he was." The goron stopped in deep frustration that he could rid this voice from him. At this the massive creature attacked the sage forcing him to take the full brunt of the blow.

"With you weak, unconscious, and doubtful of your hero, I will _capture _you and see to it that you get your _revenge _on your hero. Hahahahahaha." A cloaked figure stepped next to the fallen leader and with the same form of energy as he had done to the previous sage, placed his hand over his eyes. Asesino touched the ground with his hand and drew a line, then with both hands ripped the ground to reveal another black portal.

Asesino dragged the carcas of Darunia into the hole and then hopped into it himself. _Lets see if I got this right, Saria of the Forest, Darunia of the Fire, Impa of the Shadow, and Rauru of the Light. Now the only ones left are... Ruto of the Water and Nabooru of the Spirits. _

_

* * *

_

_I've been looking endlessly for Navi for the past three or four years since the defeat of Ganondorf, yet I haven't seen hide nor hair of that little ball of wisdom. No matter who I've asked, it seems my search goes on forever. I have no purpose except to be a protector to this acursed land of Hyrule. Hero, like anyone needs me. No one even knows about my exploits those many years ago and those that did are all sealed away, never to see the light of day while Ganondorf's spirit still lingers within the realms. I hate my life, I've been lied to and taken advantage of my entire life. I finally understand what this aching is, I know why I'm so stressed. Fatigue. _

_I was restless and would gladly have let this land burn to just be the outcast of a kid who sleeps in his bed for the rest of his life. ARGHHHH!!!! What am I thinking? I will never, ever be able to rest. The triforce on my left hand seared through my leather glove and yet again reminds me why I can't sleep. This damn thing has been acting up lately. The more dark and demented the aura, the more this thing burns. At least when it was certain creatures such as Ganondorf or Majora, the damn thing would just light up and give me a slight shock, but lately the triforce has been scorching my hand and making my gloves catch on fire. I don't see why I wear this glove when it's just gonna burn whenever I get near the source of this dark energy. Maybe I should ask the gorons if they have any gloves that are fire-proof, I'm pretty sure they would have something like that. I should try to look on the bright side of this, but it is just so hard._

Link rode on, trudging through the Hyrule fields that was laden in the darkness of night with his trusted stead, Epona. From the distance, Link could make out the entrance to Kakariko Village, though it was pretty tough seeing as the village was hidden in a dark haze. The closer they got, the more Link started to take notice that they were slowing down and it appeared that he was sinking. Link pulled on Epona's reigns and looked towards the ground. Link incredulously saw that the path that they were taking had lead them into a bog, but that wasn't what suprised Link.

It was true that he had seen the gate, but the rest of the village appeared to be a desolate catacomb. The buildings were descending into the mire, any signs of life that had once been there was swallowed by the swamp. Link let go of Epona and ordered his faithful companion to return to Malon. Link grabbed his hookshot from his pouch and latched onto the towering windmill that still remained unharmed by the slough yet. Pulling his legs onto the rooftop of the windmill, he examined if he had any equipment missing from his person.

Afterwards he tried to see if he could find the source of the sudden appearance of the morass. The night darkness did not allow Link to see far and the haze blocked the rest of his vision. Frustrated, Link shot a fire arrow into the thickest part of the haze. The arrow peirced through the miasma revealing a row of buildings that could still lead him towards the mountain. Link aimed his hookshot from building to building until he reached the mountain path that was blocked by bodies of the villagers long past away. The villagers however were not attacking him; they were too busy preparing some type of ritual over few open caskets that looked as if they had been removed from their final resting place._ I'll see what's going on in the village after I see Darunia and the gorons. My triforce is fuckin' making my arm go numb, the closer and closer I get to the mountain._

* * *

"I see that he's made it to the mountain. Not that I'm suprised, but it is slight nuisance that he got there a little earlier than I had hoped." 

"I'll just get the two remaining sages after I see what he's capable of."

"I need you to gaurd the sage before Link gets to him, I just need you to stall long enough for my magic to take effect and if you just happen to kill him or slow him down even further, then good for you." A dark figure that knelt in front of Asesino rose to it's feet. It's blood red eyes pierced through the dead of night.

"How ironic, how I created you as a free minded creature that chose to serve me, yet your body is that of a puppet." The creature stood stoicly. It's face covered in a face mask made of highly concentrated iron, it's blood shot eyes matched the dark, red, flaming hair, the head floated, unconnected to its body. It had a large massive armor with strange seals embedded into it. None of the limbs were connected to the torso. The only thing that connected the many fragments of armor and it's head was a strange flame that engulfed the inside of the armor.

"Yes master."

"Now don't you do that. I may be your master, but I do know what it's like to be a used puppet. Unlike my previous masters, I do not need to brainwash or blackmail anyone. You have free will and I gave you the ability to speak, that is why you are one of my nine overlords. If you oppose any of my plans, then by all means speak up and tell me how to better it. Now go and lets see if Link has what it takes... Leave the area if Link becomes to much for you. You and the other overlords are my bretheren and I can't have my _bretheren _from being destroyed." Asesino smirked from the dark corners of the dark, dank cave as he saw the armored specter step into a fiery portal before dissappearing.

"Let's see how you do Hero of Time, against someone of my kin, Lumbre Titere (Spanish for Flame Puppet, or loosly translated into The Incandescent Marionette.)

* * *

_AN: Alright that's the end of the first chapter, tell me what you think for my first fanfiction. I will answer all questions next chapter if there are any._


	2. Chapter II: Lumbre Titere

_**AN: **Alright finally, chapter two is up and running. I still haven't decided what pairings to have yet. I'm gonna wait a few more chapters until I have decided._

_**Disclaimer:** What else have I got to say except that I probably would have made a game out of this instead of written a story about it instead._

**The Legend of Zelda: Dark Rising**

**Chapter II: Lumbre Titere of the Forsaken Warriors**

_Ganondorf is a lazy bastard. After sifting through his memories, I can finally realize the reason why his minions are so easily defeated. They are all stupid and lack any free will. Of course they lost, a warrior can adapt to any form of attack if the creature has the same attack pattern. My followers and kin do not have any need for attack patterns. They will adapt and learn from watching Link attack. Lumbre can easily defeat him, but I think when Link is fatigued I will call him back. I have bigger and better plans for Link. I will destroy him, emotionally, mentally, and physically._

Asesino was sitting on a giant armchair watching Link through a mirror. Link was in the goron's abandoned and decimated village. He searched for any form of life. Sorting through rubble and bodies. Asesino laughed as the hero's face faltered at the sight of a mutalated body of another goron._I should continue with my quest. The next stop I will make will be at Zora's Domain._

Lumbre was in the dungeon where Darunia was to be hidden. His orders were that he destroy the village, trap the fallen sage deep into the fire temple, and then take the remaining and sole survivor goron to Link. Lumbre grabbed the goron boy on the floor and vanished from the temple. The fiery puppet reappeared on top of the village with the boy. He took his time and walked down to the bottom floor where Link was still searching for the remaining survivors. Lumbre took off his mask and a fire ball the size of a bullet sped towards the ground near Link. The ground erupted upon impact with the tiny projectile. Link stumbled out of the way of the explosion. He looked towards the ceiling and saw a fiery creature with a goron child under his arm. The marionette threw the boy from his arm. and vanished once again. Link caught the boy before he fell to the ground. Lumbre reappeared behind Link.

"Who are you?"

"I am what I am."

"Are you an... ally or an enemy?"

"I know that you are not an ally, so I guess that means I'm an enemy."

"Did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Cause all this pain, torture, and destruction?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I was saved and I am returning the favor."

"Who saved you?"

"That is unimportant now, you will find out in due time, but for now that child is dying from the heat surrounding my body." Link unsheathed his sword and attempted to hack off the puppets head only to strike air. The creature had retreated into the darkness of the night, leaving Link in the dark silent village. A voice broke the silence and echoed off in every direction.

"The key is the child and the child is the key." Link was puzzled by this cryptic statement.

"Your friend is in grave danger." Link did not know what he mean.

"His life depends on your actions not mine." He still did not know which friend he spoke of.

"You are treading very dangerous waters now hero of time."

"My name is something you should remember. It is Lumbre Titere of the Forsaken." _My body is not my own, but my own is not of my body._

The goron boy under Link's arms started to stir. He had a pained look on his face. Link suddenly remembered that the boy was exposed to high levels of heat radiated from Lumbre. He took a fairy bottle from his pouch and allowed the fairy to encircle the boy. The child panted lightly and fell back into his slumber. Link, deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't know where to go, thought it would be best to tend to this boy while he slumbers and ask him questions when he awakens.

* * *

Lumbre was exploring the temple and was setting up traps that would either delay or injure Link. He destroyed almost anything that could help Link. Truthfully, even with his stoic face and passive stance, Lumbre had an urge to fight, he craved it. It was his nature as a former warrior for the goddesses, but he became more angrier at the thought of the goddesses. 

They cursed him and his other two warrior friends, or what he called them his siblings, to a dark prison cell for ensueing fights. They called them the forsakened, the mistakes of long ago, or the rejects. His body had been destroyed long after he had died, so that his spirit couldn't return to it. The goddesses didn't allow him and the others to return, but instead let there spirits linger forever in the prison, never to leave it. That's when 'he' came.

He saw their pain and knew of it well. He spent months there creating there bodies and broke the chains that imprisoned them. After that, he allowed his savior to rename him and watched as he released more imprisoned souls. Lumbre always blamed the goddesses for his outcome. The goddesses did not deny it either. When Lumbre met them, they told him that they gave him too much power for a normal mortal to handle.

They said that they were sorry that they could not do nothing else, but kill him and a few others. Lumbre remembered how much sorrow he was in when they told him bluntly that they were only an _experiment, a test, a forsaken mistake _was there exact words. He did not remember however, how long he was imprisoned, but he repeated those words. He soon twisted it a little and it soon became his moniker, whenever he _'judged' _his opponents.

"You are nothing but an experiment for my strength, a test of my power, a forsaken mistake... of the goddesses."

Those were the words that silently escaped his mouth as he sat on top of a newly reinvented room. His shoulders slightly slumped from the thoughts of him and his former comrades betrayal. He was somewhat angry, but was more overcome with grief from being locked away from his loved ones. Lumbre looked towards the dead of night, towards where the moon was descending in the west. He grabbed a locket from the palm of his hand and opened it to reveal a miniature version of the mirror back at the lair. He watched as Link was tending to the small boy. Lumbre closed the locket and rose to his feet. He was going to prepare for Link when they encounter each other.

* * *

"D-d-dad, goro..." The goron child stirred in his sleep. Link took notice that the child was of seven to eight years of age. Nothing else seemed significant about the child, but Link examined him further, still puzzled by Lumbre's cryptic statement. The boys eyes slowly opened. Link looked at the boy's face and seemed to vaguely remember him. 

"L-Link, goro..."

"Yes?"

"H-help... m-my d-d-dad... your... s-s-sworn brother, goro..." Link raised an eyebrow at this. He knew who the boy was now, he was the child that Darunia had named after Link.

"Where is he?"

"T-the tem-temp... the temple, goro."

"Okay... once you get better, tell me everything you know, what you've seen, and who've you seen."

It was midday and the two Link's set off towards the temple. Link grabbed the young goron and placed him on his back. He walked into Darunia's room and walked through the hidden doorway. He knew what to expect of the fire temple and was now sporting his red tunic. When the two entered the fiery temple, Link gasped as he saw the temple had completely changed. The many enemies and other various creatures that had once inhabited the area laid on the floor slain. The only creatures that roamed the temple was a small army consisting of five large fire golems, many stalfos surrounded in a black flame, and a two cloaked faceless swordsmen. Link laid the goron boy on the floor telling him to stay still.

Link challenged all of them all at the same time, deciding that it would be good to train for an enemy that he had no idea what his abilities would consist of. Link found it hard to track all of them without Navi. The Stalfos surrounded him and stood still as the faceless men ordered them to. The golems stepped into the circle and faced Link. Link walked around the golems searching for a weakness.

He figured that since the golems couldn't be beat from the outside, he probably could beat them on the inside. He was going to attempt to blow them up. The golems interuppted his thoughts by throwing a fist down towards him, the fist missed him and hit a group of stalfos. The stalfos decided to make the circle bigger after that and the faceless men shook their heads. Another golem threw a fist at Link, but missed. Link couldn't do nothing but dodge the repetitive attacks until they changed it up.

Two golems looked at each other and looked at the other three, apparently they were communicating. The other three golems stepped out of the circle, leaving only Link and the two golems. Link thought it would be easier to attack them with the more room that was provided. The golems worked in tandem instead of individually. The two grabbed hold of the other's hand and looked at Link. One of them threw a punch that missed Link yet again, but this time the golem that had his fist indented into the ground pulled the other golem and swung him around. The golem that was swung around raised his fist and hit Link straight in the chest. Link's chest burned even with the protection of his red tunic.

Link struggled to stand up and spit out some blood. He needed to evade and study his opponents. He evaded more and more of there blows and even stood in front of the many stalfos, destroying them. Link had tried to do the same thing with the other golems, but they just grabbed each other's fist and threw them at Link. Deciding that he couldn't just evade, which had been causing him more harm, he decided to take the direct appoach. The next time Link evaded a fist, he jumped on to the fist, grabbed a bomb from his pouch and shoved it into its mouth.

Link then jumped on top of that same golem's head and threw a bomb down the other golems mouth. The two exploded sending fire and shrapnel all over the place. Link had burn marks and cuts all over his body and only continued with his plan with the other three. The other three golems were defeated easily and could not think on the spot. The two swordsmen seemed visibly irritated and were about to try a sneak attack on Link, until they were both shot in the back with an arrow. Link spun around to see the fallen duo. The arrows stuck on their back disintegrated.

"He is mine. Hello Hero of Time, I know you're wondering why I saved you, it is because I want to face you myself and these mindless fools were sent to test your abilities. Though, I am saddened to know that your skills have rusted over the past few years, while mine have increased exponentially." Lumbre was floating above and vanished in a wall of fire.

Link continued through the temple, looking on as the creatures that once there laid across the floor. Many of the bodies triggered traps that caused their deaths. Link journeyed on as the traps became increasingly more difficult to avoid and caused Link to use the remaining of his fairies, most of them was used on the young goron boy, who would be ensnared in many of the traps. When they reached a large door, Link attempted to read the text, but was unable to. The goron boy read the text.

"Link, it reads that you must have goron blood to get in here, goro..."

"..."

"sacrifice me, and save my father, goro."

"... maybe there's another way."

"No... just hurry. My father is the sage and that means he is needed to protect Hyrule, goro."

"Shut up, we might find an alternate solution." _The child is the key and the key is the child_

"I got it!!! We just need enough goron blood."

"So? What does that mean Link (Hylian)?"

"Link (Goron), I want you to take the remaining blue potions from my pack and be prepared to give them to me. If I use your blood to fill that container, you will surely... die, but if I use my goron mask and use that blood, then I will still have enough blood to heal myself." Link grabbed all of his blue potions from his pouch and gave it to the goron. Link then held the goron mask and he was transformed into an adult goron. He then cut a wound big enough to bleed out the blood quickly. The younger goron constantly placed the vile after vile of the potion into Link's mouth. Link passed out and the door's chains vanished into the shadows. He stood up steadily and broke a few pots, but found nothing. Link walked back a little and sorted through his bag to see if he had anything left. Nothing.

"Link, don't worry, I have a fairy hidden here behind the '_wall of fire_', goro"

"Wheres that?"

"It's under the bridge that connects this platform to the other, but don't worry about it I'll get it, goro." The goron happily replied.

"Your still injured, just tell me and I'll get..." Link did not get a chance to say anything, the young goron had already left. The younger goron returned and gave Link the fairy. Link's strenghth had returned and felt like he could take on anything.

"Okay return to the village and wait there, if I don't come back, your my last hope in getting a message to Queen Zelda, telling her to prepare for anything."

"Gotcha... and good luck, goro."

* * *

"So the hero has finally arrived." 

"Where is the gorons?"

"All over the floor, didn't you see?"

"That can't be them."

"Well you weren't here when I, destroyed them."

"I'll kill you!!!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Lumbre drew to circles of fire on the floor and reached in between them to reveal two incredible swords.

"Beautiful, are they not?"

Link did not answer, but instead unsheathed his sword. Seeing Link take the fight seriously, the marionette took off his mask once more. Link went in to strike the puppet, but there swords met creating an explosion. Link was suprised when he saw the puppet smile once more. Lumbre swung out at Link carelessly. Link underestimated the real reason behind Lumbre's style until he was hit by a flame.

"My swords... they explode on contact, they release flames from each swing of them, and I can blow you up from a distance." Lumbre took both of his swords and struck them against each other, creating a "moving bomb" projectile. It was fast and Link could only do so much as block with his shield as he was blown back.

"Now let me show you my dance...I call it the dance of the fallen dragon, you know the same one you beheaded." Link clenched his teeth and could do nothing but evade as the puppet was surrounded by flames created from his swords, Lumbre attacks on Link ceased after a little while.

"Does that face on the floor look familiar?" On the floor was a pattern of burn marks left be his '_dance'_ in the shape of Volvogia, Link's former pet.

"You... I'll kill you."

"Oh really now, you can't even touch me." Link reached for his bow and hookshot. He used the hookshot on the ceiling and dangled there. He grabbed his bow and tried to shoot the puppet. The arrow never made it to him as Lumbre cut the arrow down the middle. Link tried to throw a bomb at Lumbre, but to no avail. The puppet just created another spark with his swords and destroyed the bomb. Link, frustrated, jumped from the ceiling and tried a vertical slash from above, but was blown away from Lumbre.

"Another one of my swords abilities, is that I can aim at you and just shoot you by applying some of my power into it."

"I'm getting bored and my objective is complete and my master says that I can't kill you now. He wants to take the pleasure of ripping to shreds, one by one. Some hero you are, at least if the goddesses want to replace me with a child that is almost five years younger than I was, at least replace me with someone of some skill, tsk tsk tsk. Well anyways..."

"Your friend, the sage, is in the next room. He is dying to see you." Lumbre's spirit disipated into the darkness of the room and left the severely injured Link sprawled out on the floor. Link raised his head to see the door to another room. This door was not like the other door and it did not require any special _'requirement' _to get in.

Link crawled from the middle of the room and reached out for his pouch and looked for any salves and potions he may have left to heal his badly burned body. Afterwards, Link limped his way to the door. Inside the room was a large octagonal shape with multiple columns. The only light that was present was the sunlight coming from the octagon shaped hole on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large goron. His eyes, once so full of life, was replaced with dead white eyes, his hair became more rigid and spikier, his muscles more defined, and his face more aggresive. In his hands were two large identical hammers, the two were chained to his wrist.

"Darunia... it's me your sworn brother, goro." The large goron did not hear him and if he did, he chose to ignore him. Darunia raised his hammers and slammed them both to the floor and a high, pitch scream resonated from the hammers.

"Two hammers... One built by the gorons...one built from the gorons, goro..."

* * *

_**AN:** Aww... Major cliffhanger. check in next week and see if Link or Darunia survive and what of Lumbre? Where is Asesino? Why haven't I included Saria yet? Why the gorons first? Ask those questions next week when the story becomes a little more clearer. I know I made some edits and yes Lumbre DID have loved ones. Doesn't most normal people?_


	3. Chapter III: Severing the Chains of Fate

_**Disclaimer:** What else have I got to say except that I probably would have made a game out of this instead of written a story about it instead._

**The Legend of Zelda: Dark Rising**

**Chapter III: Severing the Chains of Fate**

"Two hammers... One built by the Gorons...one built from the Gorons...goro."

"What?"

"This hammer in my right, the Megaton hammer is something you should recognize, a hammer of great power... it is the weapon created by ancestors past for the protection of the Gorons, with it the spirits of heroes long forgotten are trapped within it and their strength connected by my chain... goro"

"The hammer to my left... Goron Martillear de Muerte...goro.."

"The screams of the Gorons can be heard through this hammer... I want you to hear their screams... I want you to hear their disappointment... I want you to see...the spirits malice and hatred that is interlocked through my shackles"

Darunia lifted up the hammers and clapped them together. A dark wave shot out at Link. He was about to avoid, until he saw the face of a crying Goron child screaming out at him. Link attempted to catch the young Goron, only to have the spirit pass through him. He thought that nothing had happened, until he grabbed his arms. They felt like they were burning from the inside. He panted harder and harder only to realize that the sage was preparing to attack once more.

Darunia smacked the left hammer onto the floor, releasing a circle of spirits that spread across the floor. Link quickly used his hookshot to latch onto one of the columns. His pain still bore into his arms, causing him to release his hold on the column. Link did not know how to attack an enemy that he couldn't or didn't want to kill. Link grunted when he found his way back on his feet. The sage in front of him did not wait another second and clapped the hammers together once more, sending another innocent spirit at Link.

Link thought that the magical properties of the mirror shield could help him. Link grabbed the shield from his back and held it in front of his body. The spirit surprised Link and passed through the shield. Link had enough time though to fall onto his back, before the spirit could attack itself once more. Link was thinking of all possible strategies of separating those hammers from Darunia. Looking at the shield on the floor, Link had devised a plan to get rid of the chains. He quickly grabbed the shield and layed it against one of the columns and ran to the opposite side of the room. Darunia brought the Martillear over his head and circled it around creating a small ring of spirits.

Link watched from behind a column as Darunia jumped over the ring and smacked it with the megaton hammer. The ring bounced off the walls, threatening to cut through Link. Link saw the ring come towards him at a high velocity and barely dodged it. The ring however still cut into Link's cheek. It seems, that the ring had such a high level of spirit content that it became solid. The cut , however, made Link lose his half his sight and hearing. It made him extremely light-headed. Link fell onto his backside, clutching his head in agony. His head was in searing pain. He staggered back into his position, remembering his plan.

"Come out Hero, goro."

"That pain won't go away unless you kill me... goro"

Link grabbed his bow and aimed at the shield that still lay against the column parallel to Link. His vision was wavering, his legs shaking, his fingers precariously holding onto the arrow. He narrowed his eyes on his target as soon as he saw Darunia raise his arms. He let go, and just like he had planned, the arrow deflected off of the mirror shield and severed the chain that connected the megaton hammer to his wrist. Once severed, the emotionless, dead look in the leader's eyes faded. It was replaced with a dark sinister aura that emanated from the Martillear. His eyes glazed over with rage, his grip tightened, teeth bared, and a strange old Hylian text encircled his left arm.

"Shit, so close..."

Angry, Darunia let go of both hammers and let the Martillear hang limp at his side while the Megaton hammer dropped onto the floor. He raised his arm and grabbed the chain that still held the Martillear. The sage started to swing the hammer around haphazardly. Link looked on in awe as the hammer shot out at him like a mini purple meteor. He jumped out of the way before the hammer made contact. The Martillear phased through the column that Link had been leaning on, like the column was never there at all. Darunia reeled in the chain once more and swung the hammer over his head again. Link staggered to his feet, while trying to grip onto his bow without puking.

Link tightened his grip and looked at the hookshot that was still embedded into a column. He aimed his arrow above Darunia's head and let go. Darunia reacted to the arrow by trying to smack it, but the arrow flew over his head. Confused, the sagely Goron smirked at the young hero. Link also smirked as the arrow made contact with the hookshot, hitting it loose and causing it to fall on the ground. Link sprinted towards Darunia and slid between his legs to grab the hookshot. Tired, fatigued, and dizzy, Link used the hookshot to latch on the top of a column and then latch onto the edge of the opening of the ceiling. Link climbed out onto a small isolated clearing that overlooked Kakariko Village. Link fell onto his back and fell passed out, giving into the pain.

* * *

A figure stepped away from the shadowy crevices behind the large throne. It wrapped each of it's fingers slowly around arms of the chair, sliding each finger over the beautiful chair. The queen that sat in the royal throne immediately took notice of the intruder. The figure flashed the queen a grin and emerged from behind the throne and in front of her. She seemed startled and quickly called for her guards to come to her rescue. None came for her. She yelled for once more, but more frantically and out of panic. None came still. 

"No one can hear us, Miss Ruto," smiled the shadowy figure.

"It's _Queen _Ruto to you mister..."

"Asesino, my queen..." Ruto was getting angry at this mysterious figure, because he was so annoyingly polite that it creeped the fuck out of her.

"Why are you here? My guards will come here and dispatch of you."

"That is if... they were still alive...and if they are, then they won't be for long after I destroy the entire Zoran population in one fell swoop."

"What!?!"

"They will find swimming quite hard with the water supply laced with a poison that was concocted from one of my _friends_."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do you want my queen? Where is your husband-to-be, the hero of time? Is he not the one that is supposed to protect your people? If he was here, wouldn't he defend your land from me instead of galloping around, going to the ranch of that Malon girl?"

"SHUT UP!!! You don't know Link... he wouldn't do that." Tears started to well up in the Zoran queen's eyes.

"Maybe he's not with that Malon girl fooling around, maybe he just doesn't care what happens to your people. I don't know, he might be playing with that Saria friend of his or that smoking hot Gerudo sage," said Asesino whimsically.

"SHUT IT!!! I know Link has ties to other people other than me... I know that he would like to be with them rather than me..." Droplets of tears began to fall from Ruto's cheek as she realized that Link would never be hers.

"Link wouldn't let my people and I die; he would protect us even if it cost him his life because that is the kind of person he is. Don't go assuming that you can waltz in here and threaten me and get away with it. Link will come, you'll see, he'll come. You don't know him like I do."

"Oh, I know him better than you think my queen. You could say that we are almost the same person or something..." Asesino started laughing at the how easy it was to manipulate one's emotions with foreboding thoughts of doubt from their beloved. His right hand glowed an ominous purple and placed his hand over the queen's eyes. The Zoran woman shoulders slumped back into the chair as she fell into unconsciousness.

_'So much more easier than the fire sage. At least I didn't have to wait to weaken her body, all I had to do was plant just a little doubt in her hero. No matter how much she denies it, she will always have small doubts about him from the back of her mind. Such is the natural instincts of mortals... they're always out for themselves, never trusting another, always betraying others, and... using others..._'thought the clone-like spectre bitterly as he propped the Zoran queen onto his shoulders and stepped into the dark portal again.

'_I didn't really plan on destroying or leading a mass invasion towards the Zorans. They don't really associate at all with the Hylians._'

* * *

_"The child..." _A voice spoke to Link, in a echoed and mocking tone. 

_"What?" _

_"The key..." _

_"Who are you?"_

_"The child... the key..."_

_"I know that... I'm already in..."_

_"The child is the key... the key is the child..."_

_"Damn cryptic bastard..."_

_"The key... the key... the key..." _The voice faded, repeating those same words over and over again. Link awoke in the same clearing, covered in sweat. It was dusk and Link's pain had slightly subsided, for now. He looked down at the lower room and found the sage meditating. The sage sat there staring at the door. He saw the sages face contort in pain, the hammer that was once on the floor was replaced with a circle of ashes seemingly dissolved after its detachment. The sage's appearance also changed, his face more savage, canines more feral, and muscles ungodly while he tightened his grip on the Martillear. Link still wondered what his dream meant.

He had already gotten in... so why would he still need the child? Not one to ponder on such thoughts, Link immediately decided that he would return with the Goron Link. He reached towards his pouch and grabbed the ocarina of time and began playing the 'Bolero of Fire' to transport him back to the entrance if the fire temple. Link returned to the Goron village and searched for the young Goron boy. When Link had finally found the young Goron, his back was facing Link and was in a weird meditative trance that eerily resembled Darunia. It appeared that the boy was holding onto something, but Link couldn't see past the boy's shoulders.

"Did you... deliver the letter to Queen Zelda?" The boy just nodded.

"Hey... What are you holding?" asked Link.

"The hammer used by the original protector of the Gorons. The hero to the Gorons, the bane of evil, and the only being to ever rival the forsaken one known as, Luminoso Esperanza or what he is now called Lumbre Titere... The megaton hammer."

"What do you know about this forsaken one?"

"I know that there are three of them and that they call themselves '_blood_' brothers, because their power came from the same '_mothers_'."

"Why do you know so much about them in the first place?"

"It is an old legend past down by the Gorons, telling the heroics of the Goron who valiantly protected the village from not only a dragon that was an ancestor of Volvogia, but he also defended us from a man that started fights with the village that '_took his opponent away from him_'. At first they thought nothing of the man that had began random brawls here and there, but it later states in the legend that the man began to show some weird and strange abilities that allowed him to take out vass amounts of Gorons and various other creatures."

"It is then that one Goron stood up to him and they battled for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them backing down from one another. For some reason the story differs from here stating that the hero defeated his opponent. Most likely this was exaggerated, because in later parchments of the hero's journals, it would say that he was knocked down and layed defeated at the mercy of his opponent but Luminoso was halted by a '_shining light_' that took him away from the battlefields and was never heard from again. Only a few weeks ago had this man returned, but his personality seemed to differentiate from how he is depicted from stories."

"How does the story describe him?"

"Luminoso, Lumbre, is portrayed as a bloodthirsty creature that cared for nothing but himself..."

"Sounds about right to me."

"But... when he arrived his attitude was different from what I expected. He was more bored. Like he was dead on the inside. Even if his body was truly dead, but his spirit was nothing, like he's really tired and weary.."

"That may be true when he's talking, but when he's fighting he is a different person. His posture changes and his eyes light up with excitement at the thought of a fight."

"Now I know that you have not come here to chat about old legends, so what is that you require?"

"Well, I have been having some peculiar visions during my incapacitation and I don't know, but I need you to come with me to face your father. Before we go, how did you get that hammer?"

"I don't know much about how I came across it, but it lay across my chest when I awoke from a nap and ever since it felt so natural carrying it around. Sometimes, it feels like its speaking to me, goro."

As the two slowly made their way through the temple, Link had tried to ask the child if he knew anything about the other hammer that his father carried.

"The hammer is of pure evil, it was made during the dark and grim era of the Gorons. An evil sorcerer who's name was obscured in the past history books and was lost in time, but what is know is that he led a mass slaughtering of Gorons that had refused to give them the sacred stone, goro."

"Of course the man was captured and hung, but before he was hung from the scaffolds he placed a curse on his hammer and bestowed his power and the spirits of the ancient Gorons that were murdered by him upon the hammer. Anyone who grabbed hold of the hammer would become insane with blood lust and power if they were weak-minded, goro."

"You could call the hammer a parasite. It feeds of its host's power and try to possess the person, which is why we had sealed the hammer in a box and hidden it under a pool of magma... Nothing can destroy the hammer, goro."

"Why did would he need the Megaton hammer then?"

"It's the counterpart... the complete opposite, goro. It would make much more sense to have someone that was only slightly influenced by the Martillear than to have someone who was a slave to it's power." Link remained silent and pondered upon the new information that he had heard.

* * *

The two reached the door that led into the chamber that contained the sage. Link's vision and hearing began to wane once more when they got closer to the door. His head was spinning and the cut on his started to emanate a strange purple glow. Link winced in pain and touched his palm to his cheek. The Goron Link looked at him with some worry on his face. Link shook his head and gestured to continue. They opened the door and a wave of dread and ghoulish power exploded from the room, knocking the two on their backs. 

Link crawled to his stomach and cracked open his eyes. In the center of the room, with the moonlight gleaming from above, was a newly transformed man. His skin darkened considerably, the Hylian text that once encircled his arm spread across his entire body, and the Martillear seemingly disappeared from sight. Silver armor adorn his body, covering his arms, legs, and shoulders. A demonic helmet covered his head and his eyes glowed from behind its disturbing facade. Chains that once held the hammers, scraped along the floor. The sage let out a low, threatening hissing sound that echoed off the hollow walls of the room.

"The transformation is complete, it's too late for us to separate him from the hammer. The only way to separate the two now is to... kill them," said the Goron child standing up.

"No, we will find another way somehow. Just, keep that stay close to me and keep the hammer with you at all times."

Link did not know how they would go about the situation, considering the handicap on Link's senses, the increase of Darunia's power, the unknown abilities of his Goron companion, and his dwindeling supplies.

"Do you have any form of training in anything?"

"Yes... My dad use to train me to handle myself when I take over the tribe as chief, goro"

"How fast are you?"

"When rolling, we Gorons are quite fast, but running is also something we work on just in case we find ourselves holding onto weaponry, goro."

"Okay, on my count follow me." Link crouched down low and the younger Goron followed suit.

"NOW!!!" The two bolted from their positions and ran around the sage.

"What are we doing?"

"We are observing if his attack patterns, abilities, or natural attributes have changed... which most likely they have."

The sage, sick of watching the two, slowly sank into the floor until he couldn't be seen. Link did not know what was going on, but his instincts told him to get off the floor. He grabbed the boy and used his hookshot to latch onto another column. Large Hylian letters glowed on the floor and moved acrossed the floor in a criss cross pattern, dissappearing and reappearing under the walls. Link tried to maintain his balance while he tried to chip part of the column off. A peice fell off the column and fell through the floor like liquid. Link raised an eybrow at this, until he saw small dust particles rise to the surface of the floor and glinted a purple aura. The particles all shot up towards the ceiling at an alarming speed, some grazing Link. The particles were like phantomns and passed through Link as he tried, to the best of his abilities to have the Goron with him avoid as many hits as possible. Link was felt a burning sensation as most of the particles passed through his right calf.

'_Damn if Navi were here she would know how to analyze him._'

"Link hold still, I'll go after him."

"NO!!!"

Before Link could say anything the young Goron boy leapt off his shoulders and dove towards the floor with the Megaton hammer held tightly in both hands. The boy passed through the floor and the florescent letters that once graced the floor dissappeared. Link, due to long term internal injury and a mild concussion, started to fall towards the floor. The last thing he saw while he was conscious was a extremely bright light that escaped the floor and the full moon that directly hovered aboved him before he succumbed into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

_**AN**: Oh no! Link, it's another god damn cliffhanger. Hehe, yeah I'm evil. Oh yeah I almost forgot what I was going to type. Goron Martillear de Muerte means The Gorons Mallet of the Dead. Lumbre's former name Luminoso Esperanza means Shining Hope in Spanish and if you really read between the lines then you'll realize that I meant Last Hope, but shining sounded better. I'm sorry for not updating soon, but I was so swamped this whole month, with finals, vacation, wrestling tournaments, weight training, moving, and community service for vandalism. Well now that I'm done with the majority of that, which includes community service :P expect more updates._


End file.
